


Acquiesce

by Raindrops_and_Coffee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops_and_Coffee/pseuds/Raindrops_and_Coffee
Summary: Modern AU! – “So Hux…You don’t like me, and I don’t like you.” “Get to the point Solo.” “My parents think we’re dating, and I didn’t correct them, and they’re on their way up here to visit. Will you pretend-date me until they leave?” Of all the things Hux could think a hungover Ben Solo could ask him on a cold Monday morning, it definitely wasn’t this, and could Poe please stop laughing?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for these tropes, I had to write my own one.   
> I own nothing and anything familiar belongs to the respective artists.

** Chapter One **

The understatement of the year is that Armitage Hux does not mix well with others. Don’t get him wrong, he has friends, acquaintances and his team-mates, but given the option, he would prefer to spend the party standing on the side-lines, sneering at everyone. His Mother once compared him to Mr Darcy from her favourite novel. Hux doesn’t see this as a bad thing, at least it keeps people away.

Hux is currently in that position, hand wrapped around a warm beer bottle, leaning against the wall trying to hide from the ever-seeing eyes of his flatmates.

Flatmates.

Hux could remember when he got accepted into University, he was excited, finally the chance to break away from his dominating Father and move half-way around the world. The excitement died down once he realized his first year would be spent in shared accommodation, with flatmates already allocated. Hux could only thank that it was one flatmate per room and all ensuites.

Hux took a glance across the room, observing each flatmate.

There was Poe Dameron. The ultimate big name on campus. Everyone who was anyone, knew who Poe was. He was the number one hockey star on campus.

Next to Poe was Phasma. No one knew much about Phasma, Hux was not even sure of her first name. There were stories connected to her name around campus, but no one could actually prove they were true.

Finn Storm hovered next to Rose Tico. Finn was the third flatmate. Hux did not really speak to Finn, due to Finn somehow being scared of Hux. That didn’t bother Hux at all. Finn preferred to spend his time with Rose, his lecture and seminar buddy. Rose lived in the flat underneath.

A loud crash, heavy footsteps and a whirlwind of black, signaled the arrival of Hux’s least favourite person in the world and unfortunately Hux’s final roommate. Ben Solo.

Hux and Ben had gotten off the wrong foot the very first day in the university halls. At this point in the semester, no one really remembers what it was, but it has grown into a mutual hate between them.

Everyone knew of the Hux vs Solo rivalry. It took flat arguments to whole new levels. It had long passed passive aggressive. Phasma had once commented she had never seen anyone start a fight over which was the best Christmas song. A busted lip and a broken plate later, and Hux still maintained that Fairytale of New York was the best Christmas. Monopoly was banned from the flat to this day. They still haven’t found all the missing pieces.

Other than Ben Solo, Hux could honestly say he liked each one of his flatmates. In small doses.

A dark shadow loomed over Hux.

“I see you managed to grace us with your delicate footing, what exactly did you break this time? Hux sneered at Solo as he approached with a smirk on his face.

“You know if the wind changes your face will stay like that.” Solo commented “Not that is makes much difference, you always look miserable.”

“Only when you’re around” Hux titled his head to look up at Solo. Hux hated being shorter than him. “Don’t you have a village to scare?”

“Aren’t you late for your shift as the bogeyman?”

“Aren’t you late to your meeting with Satan?”

“I’m already talking to him.”

Hux’s jaw clenched as he tried to think off a comeback. Solo only smirked.

***

“Um…Poe.” Finn tapped his friend’s shoulder. “Should someone go and drag Ben away from Hux?”

“Huh what...?” Poe looked up from his game of beer pong and snickered at his two flatmates. “Nah, Hux’s face isn’t the colour of his hair yet. It’s Phasma’s turn to babysit anyway.”

“Where is she anyway?”

“Not a clue, but when you find her, tell her that it’s a potential code 66.”

***

“You have a room full of people here. You could annoy any single one of them, yet you chose me.” Hux did not hold back the annoyance in his tone. He really was not drunk enough to entertain Ben Solo. Not that Hux would ever consider entertaining Ben Solo.

“I don’t know anyone here.”

“Go away then.”

“No. You go away.”

“I was here first Solo. It’s my flat, I don’t have to leave for you. You leave.”

“It’s my flat also.”

“Sadly.” Hux sipped his drink again. “Another one of Poe's socials.”

“How many have you shagged Hux?”

Hux choked on the next sip of his drink. His ears flushed red, the colour slowly making its way down his cheeks. His fist gripped on the neck of the bottle.

“What kind of question is that. How many have _you_ shagged then? God knows how anyone ever gets things done around here, what with you parading your conquests around all night.”

“Jealous?”

“Of you? Absolutely not.” Hux sniffed “I, at least have standards. The same can’t be said for _you_.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Solo’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh, I think you know really well what that means.” Hux hissed. “How’s your cousin by the way?”

***

“Yeah, uh Phas, we have a code 66.”

“For fucks sake. Who left them alone?”

“Don’t you speak about my cousin.” Kylo hissed leaning down to meet Hux’ level. Hux bristled at this. He did _not_ like being spoken down too. “At least _I_ play a real sport.”

“Polo _is_ a real sport” Hux sniffed, his British twang coming into play. “Not so much can be said for whatever it is you do. Football, right?”

“Soccer actually.”

“Same thing really.” Hux shrugged. “Not a real sport in the UK.”

“Well your "sport" _isn’t_ one in the States.” Solo scoffed "Of course, I should have known, someone like you, a stuck-up..."

“...At least I’m not a half-witted scruffy-looking nerf-herder running around looking for a ball and taking my shirt off every-time I score a goal” Hux interrupted 

Hux noticed he’d stepped closer to Solo at this point and quickly backed up. He noticed that Phasma was inching closer and that conversation had stopped. He turned back to Solo.

“Who’s scruffy-looking?! At least I’m not spending all day looking at my hair in a mirror.”

“No, you’re too busy taking gym selfies to look any further than your own ego.”

“Oh, you keep track, do you?”

“Easy to when all I see when I leave my room is you posing in the mirror in the hallway”

It was at this point Phasma wrapped her arm around Hux and led him away under the pretence that she really needed his help with something that was very important and a matter of life and death. Hux gave Solo another glare for good measure, let himself be led away by Phasma.

“Oi Hux, take the stick outta your arse and you may actually get laid sometime.” Solo shouted after him.

Hux saw red.

Phasma groaned loudly.

Finn slipped Poe 10$ “Reckon Hux will go for the eyes?”

“Another 10$ says the bottle is his weapon of choice.”

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response so far has been amazing! Thank you so much!  
> The aim of this fic is to deliver some light-hearted comedy to your daily life. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as we slowly start moving towards the plot.   
> There is a little bit of implied violence in this fic, nothing to graphic though, mostly what you would expect from a sitcom style.

** Chapter Two **

Monday dawned grey and cloudy. Hux was already in the kitchen, on his second cup of tea reading over one of his assignments that was due tomorrow morning. He planned to stop off in the library to just double check some facts. He didn’t have class on Mondays, unlike everyone else, so he was alone in the flat.

Or so he thought.

“Morning Hux!” Poe entered the kitchen yawning. Hux raised an eyebrow at his flatmate. “Classes cancelled today.”

“I know for a fact they are not as I’ve just seen your friend pass with her book bag.”

“ _My_ classes are cancelled.” Poe countered making himself a coffee. “How’s your eye doing? That looks bad.”

Hux looked at his eye in his phone. “At least the bruising has gone down.”

“Solo looks worse.” Poe set his coffee down in front of Hux and sat across from him. “Look, we’ve been talking. Me, Phas and Finn that is.” Hux raised an eyebrow at Poe, showing he was listening. “Now this is just a suggestion, you don’t have to follow up with it…but have you ever thought of _ignoring_ Ben?”

“What do you think I have been doing these last 4 months?”

“The opposite of ignoring him!” Poe cried. “You actively seek him out…”

“…he seeks me out…”

“…I can’t remember a conversation where you actually were civil to each other…”

“…there was that time Solo was sick…”

“…you threw a bottle of aspirin at him and told him to man up…”

“…exactly I got him aspirin like he asked.”

Poe sighed and put his head in his hands. “OK so ignoring him might not work. I’ll admit he is hard to ignore…OK so next idea. Have you considered just fucking him and get it over with?”

“Fucking who?” Phasma asked as she walked in. “Why is Hux bright red? What did Dream-Ben do to piss him off this time?” Poe sniggered as Hux seemed to glow brighter.

“I only suggested he fucks Ben and they sort out all their anger. An angry shag might actually help.”

“Yeah Hux, don’t knock it till you try it.”

Hux spluttered out an inaudible response and gathered his things to storm out in typical Hux fashion. He had his dramatic exit all planned in his mind, before the bane of his existence walked into the kitchen. Hungover by the looks of it.

“Don’t knock what Hux? Smiling for once?” Solo quipped. “I’ll know to shoot if I ever see a smiling Hux.”

“Oh, do piss off Solo.” Hux sneered. He looked at Solo who was sporting a cut lip. Hux’s handiwork of course.

“Actually, no I’ve sought you out.”

“Congratulations you found me. Now piss off.”

Hux made to brush past Solo but was stopped by a large hand grabbing onto his arm. Hux froze in his spot and glared up at Solo.

“Unhand me Solo, or I swear…”

“If you would actually listen for once, I have to ask you something.” Solo let Hux go. “Can I talk to you alone?” Hux raised an eyebrow as he looked at Solo and…was that…was Ben Solo actually blushing?

“Five minutes. I promise.”

“Five minutes starting now.” Hux replied. “And only 5 minutes.”

“Fine. So Hux. You don’t like me, and I don’t like you.”

“Time’s ticking Solo, get to the point.”

“Right. Heh. So…my parents think we’re dating, and I didn’t correct them, and they’re on their way up here to visit. Will you pretend-date me until they leave?”

Green met brown as Hux looked up at Solo. His face was blank, devoid of emotion, but Hux’s mind was going into overdrive. Of all the things a hungover Solo could ask him on a cold Monday morning, before Hux has even had his third cup of tea of the morning, it definitely was not this. No scenario even close to this had ever been created in Hux’s imagination.

“Let me see if I have this correct.” Hux began, never taking his eyes of Solo. “You told your parents, we’re dating. And now you want me, to pretend-date you. To cover up your mess. Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Dating. As in, together?”

“What other dating is there?”

“Dating.” Hux pursed his lips as he contemplated it. Ever the logical, he weighed up the pros and cons in his mind. Unfortunately, Hux was only seeing consequences and no outcome looked favourable. If only Poe would stop laughing. Hux failed to see the humour in this.

“Yes Hux. Dating,” Solo sighed, getting impatient. “It won’t be forever, they’re here for the weekend only, and then we’ll never speak of it again.”

“Huh. What do I get out of this?” Hux could see the cogs in working in Solo’s mind. He could also hear Poe struggling to breath through his laughter, Hux shot his flatmates a quick glare. Poe was red in the face, shoulder’s shaking with contained mirth. Phasma only had an eyebrow raised, calmly watching the scene, but it wasn’t hard to miss the twitch of her lip.

“I won’t arrange your books anymore?” Solo shrugged.

“Anymore? You’ve done what?!” Hux snapped his eyes back up to Solo. “I swear if you have touched any of the classics, I’ll show you five ways to use _War and Peace_ as a weapon.”

“They were in my way.”

“They were in _my room_ Solo. Why were you in there?”

“I lost my soccer ball.” Solo replied. “I’ll replace the lamp.”

“The lamp?” Hux took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that if was to be a top surgeon in the next 10 years, it was frowned upon to have homicide on his record. “Y’know what. I don’t care.”

“So, is that a yes you will pretend date me, so my parents know I wasn’t lying?”

Hux scoffed “Let me think…No.” Hux then moved pass Solo with force and walked out of the kitchen.

“What do you mean no?” Solo followed him out shouted after Hux. Hux turned back around.

“Oh sorry, was I not clear enough? I meant to say absolutely not a chance in Hell, would I date you, or even pretend to date you to appease your ego. Find someone else.” Hux sneered and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. “And you’d better not touch my books ever again.” Hux opened the door to throw Solo’s football at him. Solo only managed to duck in time, before it hit him in the nose. The door slammed shut again, leaving Solo standing in the hallway, closely watched by Poe, Phasma and now a confused Finn.

“So, Ben…” Phasma pulled Solo’s attention to her. “I’m curious as to how your parents suddenly think you and Hux are dating and why you did not correct them?”

Solo turned red and looked away, declining to answer.

“I’m sorry…what did I miss?!” Finn interrupted. Poe, still red in the face quickly filled Finn in, whilst Phasma interrogated Solo.

“Without too much detail, I’m in a pretty big hole with the family in this. They have requested I introduce them, and you don’t say no to my Mum.”

“How bad is this lie? And how long do they think you’ve been dating?” Finn asked, now filled in.

“3 months.” Solo muttered. Really, it wasn’t his fault his Mom jumped to conclusions and then dragged his Dad into it. The text message from his cousin as well cemented the fact that although she was still scared of Hux, she had always known. “It was a mistake OK? I was distracted and confirmed it and Mom sounded so happy I just rolled with it and now they’re coming down and they want to meet him, I never expected them to actually come down, I was just sick of the matchmaking.” Solo sighed loudly. This was not supposed to happen.

“What are you going to do now then Solo?” Poe chuckled moving to throw an arm around Solo. “Tell them you broke up?”

“I know a couple of girls or boys who would happily be interested to replace your fake boyfriend.” Phasma pulled out her phone. “I can get you a date within 10 minutes.”

Solo turned around and faced his flatmates. “No.” He started to pace. “They aren’t coming up until this weekend. It’s only Monday.” Solo stopped pacing and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I have 4 days to work on Hux. Then I’ll admit defeat.”

“So…you going to bribe him?” Finn asked.

“Bribe him. Annoy him until he says yes.” Solo shrugged. “I’ll have to think about it.” With that Solo took himself off into his room, already plotting how he was going to get Hux to agree.

“So…” Poe said. “Anyone fancy a betting pool?”

“I’m going to go update my number of days without Hux threatening Solo’s death chart.”

“What number we currently on?”

“0. As always.” Phasma sighed. “The day we get 1 whole day without a threat, I will throw a party.”

“Seriously, no one wants to bet if Hux will murder Solo before the week is up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to updates, I've been working on this as it goes along, so the minute a new chapter is ready, I'll have it up! Not sure how many there will be yet. We'll wait and see! Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the response so far guys :) Thank you so much!

** Chapter Three **

The next couple of days involved a lot of screaming, doors slamming, and many glasses being shattered. Ben’s attempt at flowers had gone out the window, literally. Other attempts included: compliments

“Y’know ginger really suits your pasty complexion Hux”

Threats.

“I will destroy everything you own. I know about the Chanel boots Hux!”

Bribes

“What do you mean you won’t accept my drink. Do you know how hard it was to make something for you without spitting in it?”

All attempts ended with some harsh choice words from Hux, a sneer of “I didn’t want to anyway” from Solo and the slamming of doors.

By the time Thursday rolled around, Hux was on the end of his tether, wondering if a degree was worth this, and Solo was running out of ideas, something he voiced very loudly.

“What if…”

“No.” Phasma shot down Solo’s suggestion of the cheerleaders to do a routine outside his window. “Why so much effort into asking him to pretend date you?” Solo refused to answer and stormed out of the library, causing him to be threatened by the librarian.

“Y’know, have you actually asked him outright? Like I don’t know, approached him asked him nicely and offered him something in return?” Poe asked one time, after another failed attempt.

“Yes.”

“Without the use of threats? Or your scowl? Look, just tell your parents the truth.”

“No.” Ben scowled. “No, I’m breaking him down.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy.”

_Thursday Evening_

Hux emerged from his room, scowling as he did so. He had spent the last few hours re-sorting his book collection after Solo had moved it all around. Again. He was only missing a book he had thrown at Solo, but that was only a textbook so Hux did not really care as much as he showed. He was more annoyed at the invasion of his privacy. Again.

Entering the shared kitchen space, Hux planned to have a quick meal, then get dressed for training. He hoped to try and avoid his Solo, for the hundredth time. Hux was getting sick of these attempts. He idly wondered what other tricks Solo had up his sleeve. He had to admit they were creative, but he’d only admit it in his mind.

“Hello Hux”

“Solo. You’re blocking my way.” Hux tried to move around the solid mass that was Solo but found himself blocked. “You’ve got 2 minutes to make your point Solo, or you’ll be in for an appointment with the polo mallet.”

“Can’t I just talk to my flatmate?”

“No. Another 90 seconds to go. It won’t take me that long to go find the mallet.”

“Fineee….” Solo sighed. “Hux. Will you please, and I said please for the record, just pretend date me for my parent’s sake and then I will never, ever approach you again ever.”

“30 seconds.” Hux looked at his fingernails, examining them as if he had no care in the world. “30 seconds to make a case on why I should do this for you and for you to explain how exactly you got yourself into this mess”

“You’re insufferable, have you ever done anything out of the goodness of your own heart?”

“No. 20 seconds”

“Fine. I apparently “complained” one too many times about how much of a stiff you are and that it’s like living with Satan, which I will admit is true, you need to get laid, and somewhere along the lines she misinterpreted it and I didn’t realise, and it was too late and now they’re coming up, thinking we’ve been dating 3 months and I will owe you for doing this, also they’re staying off campus so we don’t need to even see them often, just the odd lunch…”

“You told your parents we have been dating for 3 months?!” Hux raised an eyebrow. “When did you tell them this?”

“2 weeks ago.” Solo replied. “Look as I said it’ll be for one weekend; you never have to see them after this again. I’ll stop annoying you and I’ll stop hating on that sport you do.”

Hux moved around Solo and busied himself with making his dinner. His mind was moving into overdrive. He had to stop and collect his thoughts, think them over. He analysed the data he had, no he would need longer.

“What time are they coming up?” Hux asked Solo.

“They said they’ll aim to be here at 5.”

“I have to go to practice.” Hux turned around and met Solo’s eyes. “I’ll think about it.”

**

Hux did think about it. Too much in some instances because he kept getting distracted. His teammates shouted at him for it, but Hux wasn’t paying attention. His focus was stuck on Solo.

On the one hand, Hux would be getting a reprieve from Solo’s tricks. Plus, he reckoned having Solo owe him one would be useful. Also, there was the possibility to really get under Solo’s skin. There were consequences of course. The main one being that Hux could not stand Solo at all. Everything about the man boiled down to something Hux hated. He was scruffy, loud, obnoxious and he just loved the sound of his own voice

It was during these thoughts that found Hux standing outside Solo’s door, sweaty after practice, fist raised to knock on the door. He still had time to run, still had time to let Solo get out of this on his own.

_*Knock Knock*_

Still time.

“Hux.” Solo greeted.

“Solo. The weekend only, I will not accept pet names and once this is over, it does not leave the flat and we never speak about it again.”

“Is that a yes then” Solo leant on the door frame and brushed some strands of hair from his face. Hux drew his eyes up to meet Solo’s.

“Don’t make me regret this.” Hux replied and turned to go to his own room. He really hoped he would not regret this.

**

Friday morning saw Hux and Solo sitting on opposite ends of the kitchen, Hux looking through the notes he’d written up and Solo staring out the window. They’d tried to meet in Hux’s room originally, but Hux got too anxious about letting Solo into his personal space so they moved to the kitchen, where Poe found them.

“Wow.” Poe said as he walked into the room. “Y’know I can feel the love guys. Relationship goals.”

Hux glared at Poe and turned to Solo who was now watching. “So, let me have this correct. We’ve been dating for 3 months, you asked me out first” Hux turned slightly green at that “And it took you numerous attempts to ask me out.”

“Because you were a stuck-up twat who didn’t realise how lucky you were, I was showing you attention”

“And you’re a moron. And I said yes because apparently in your fantasies I have no taste. And it’s gone from there. Anything else I should know?”

Solo licked his lips and turned red, avoiding Hux. He ran his hands through his hair, something Hux realised he did when he was hiding something. “Spit it out Solo. What other details are you hiding from me?” Hux sighed when he got no response. “I guess I’ll make it up as we go along then. Also just putting it out there, absolutely no pet names or I swear to above, I will murder you…”

“…you wear my sports hoodie around the flat. You’ve come to all the games.” Solo began. “Uhh…yeah.” Hux let out a sigh. OK. He could do this. Sports hoody, not a problem, he reckoned he could play off the knowing nothing about soccer thing. Not like they’d ask. He hoped they didn’t ask. He just had to think of the end goal. He was currently contemplating what he would ask Solo for in exchange when he heard Poe speak up.

“This is great and all, and the details are cute. But you’re not fooling no one. You need to flirt, pet names, touch each other.”

“I’m not touching him no way.”

“I will end _your_ bloodline if you even suggest I call him anything other than Solo.” 

Poe held up his hands. “Fine, but Hux, c’mon, you’re going to have to call him Ben in front of his parents. “Hux glared. “And Solo, you’ll need to actually introduce Hux, first name and all.” Solo sneered. “Kriff. Right moving on – at the least they’ll want you to show affection. Hux, would it really be the end of the world if Ben was to hold your hand?”

“Yes.”

“Oi, what do you have against holding my hand? Maybe I would not want to hold yours.”

“I wouldn’t want you too, not with those brutish fingers of yours.”

“How about I show you what these can do around your neck then?”

Poe sighed heavily as Solo and Hux got into another argument. “Fellas. Shut up, will you?” He snapped. “Look. It’s a Friday morning, I’m hungover, and I have a date with a very lovely blonde coming up so if we could just cut the theatrics, learn to hold each other’s hands and then maybe, just maybe…I won’t cut your hair when you sleep.” Solo’s hands went instinctively to his hair. Hux chortled at the reaction.

“What a baby,” Hux teased him. “Fine. I’ll hold his stupid hand.”

“You could be a little more pleased about it. Babe.” Solo winked at Hux who turned red at the ears and narrowed his eyes at Solo, who had held out his hand. “What? We might as well practice.” Hux looked at the offered hand, tanned and rough, no doubt from playing that stupid guitar Solo would whip out at flat parties.

Reluctantly Hux moved his hands from his lap and entwined it with Solo’s. His own hand looked tiny in Solo’s big one. Fingers laced, and Hux tried not to flinch at the contact. Solo’s hands were actually softer than he’d thought.

“There Hux, now was that so bad?” Poe teased as he took out his phone. “Smile for the camera boys, Phas and Finn will never believe this.”

“Fuck off.” Hux groaned, “He’s crushing my hand with his stupid man hands.” Hux complained and pulled his hand away and wiped his palm in his jeans. His hands were sweaty. He refused to look at Solo, opting only to glare at Poe as he got a notification Poe had sent a photo to the group chat. “If that photo ever gets out I will…”

“I know, end the bloodline of Dameron, we all know your favourite threat Hux.”

**

“Will you stop moving around? You’re making me more anxious!” Hux looked up from his book, that he was trying to concentrate on, but was failing due to Solo’s anxious pacing.

“I can’t help it.” Solo sighed, flopping down on the bed, before getting back up. “They make me anxious.” Hux scoffed. “What? You’ve not met them.”

“Yet.” Hux commented. “Look either sit down, or fuck off, will you? I’m trying to read.”

“What are you reading?” Solo turned to Hux, moving to perch himself on Hux’s desk. They had agreed, well more like Solo whined until Hux agreed, that they would wait in Hux’s room, as it gave them a good vantage point.

“The Great Gatsby.” Hux held up the book cover to show Solo. “Well, re-reading it. I thought it would a be quick read. But due to your pacing I’ve read the same line 4 times now.”

“Huh. I never read that.” Solo turned to look at Hux’s book collection, ignoring Hux’s sharp comments about Solo never reading at all. It really was a vast collection he’d spent ages rearranging it out of alphabetical order. “Have you read all these books?”

“Of course.” Hux looked over to his collection. “Don’t you dare touch them. It took me half a day to get them back in order.”

“What’s your favourite?” Solo ignored Hux as he swept his gaze over each title. “Hey! I haven’t seen this book for ages!” Ignoring Hux’s protests, Solo pulled a large volume of the shelf. He flipped it open. “I read mine so much, the spine fell apart.” Hux looked at the title.

“Matilda.” Hux read out. “It was one of my favourites as well.”

“I used to sit for ages staring at the cookie jar, trying to get it move with my mind.” Solo turned to smile at Hux. “Used to drive Dad up the wall when I’d try to make his tools float when I had to go to work with him, said it freaked him out.”

Hux let out a small smile, making sure to cover his face with the book. “I can imagine. I suppose you used all your braincells up trying to do that?”

“And you never tried? Every child has tried to imitate Matilda”

“Make-believe was never something in our house.” Hux said in clipped tones, turning back to his book. He didn’t like to talk about his home-life. You’re welcome to borrow it.” He looked up at Solo through his lashes. “Just don’t break the spine or I will smash that guitar of yours.”

“Maybe later.” Solo looked out the window. “Mom and Dad are here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...It's showtime.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the absolute love you'be been showing me...It's so heartwarming, I'm so happy you all like it so far! An extra long chapter now for you, because my imagination just flew away with me. So Mom and Dad are now in the scene. Enjoy!

** Chapter Four **

“Ben!” Solo winched as his Mom shouted across the parking lot of the halls. “You really need to cut this hair of yours dear. It’s looking scruffy. Are you eating?”

Hux made no motion to hide his snickering as he watched Solo’s mother interrogate her son on his eating and sleeping habits. Oh to see Solo squirm. 

“And you must be Hux, oh we’ve heard so much about you from Ben here, why you’re just as handsome as he said.” And Hux was no longer laughing as he was swept up into his own hug from Solo’s mother. 

“And you must be Mrs Solo.” Hux smiled, immediately putting on his “all-parents-love-me” persona. “I’ve heard so much about you as well.” Might as well start the show now. 

“Oh, just Leia dear.” She patted his cheek. “Han! Here’s Ben’s boyfriend.” She called back to a slightly taller man, scruffy dressed rolling his eyes at his wife. Hux could see where Solo got his cockiness from immediately. "And are you eating properly? Ben was right, he does look like his arm could crush you..."

“Shout it out for the world” Solo muttered under his breath, cheeks glowing red as his Mom continued to tell Hux things Solo had described about his physique. 

“Hi kiddo.” Han clapped Ben on the back. “So, this is the one eh? Ginger. I can see what you mean about the stick up the..."

“Han!” Leia shot a glare at Han, cutting off whatever it was Han going to say. “Be nice to...Oh, what’s his first name Ben, you never mentioned it.”

Solo blinked. He didn’t know. Something with an A? Fuck, he had not thought of it. Everyone just called him Hux, he was fairly sure Hux had never mentioned it. Did Hux even have a first name? He really should have listened to Poe. 

“It’s Armitage, but I was only called that when I was in trouble. Everyone just calls me Hux.” Hux had come over to join the group.

“So, you’re the reason we had a betting pool in the house.” Han commented. “Y’know once he finally came clean about you and him, well it made a lot of sense. And I won a good chunk of money so cheers son.” Han held out his hand which Hux took. Hux flushed. Just what exactly was Solo telling his parents? “Good grip kid. Benny here said you play some form of sport.”

“Polo.” Hux replied.

“Not familiar." Han turned back to Ben. “You really need to chop that hair, you’re looking like our Chewie.”

“Chewie?” Hux would tease later on, out of sight of the parents. But for now, he settled on smirking. “Would you guys like to meet the rest of our flatmates?”

“Sure.” Leia took Han’s arm in hers and walked ahead of the duo. Hux waited until they were out of ear shot before turning on Solo. “Solo…I have a lot of questions to ask but perhaps you’ll answer me why exactly your Mum said, “I’m just as handsome” as you described?”

“Shut up.” Solo scowled. He ran a hand over his face “Well c’mon Armitage.” Now it was Hux’s turn to scowl.

“Don’t ever call me that.” He hissed “Ever.”

“How about Armie?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Who is Chewie?”

“Our dog. Oh no, you do not have the right to laugh Armie.” Solo smirked as the mirth fell from Hux’s eyes. “Would you prefer babe?” Hux went red. “Aw c’mon babe.” Solo called after Hux who went up the stairs before him. “What about dear? No too middle aged. Sweetie?”

The two of them continued to bicker, getting more and more wound up as they entered the flat.

“Call me Armitage, Armie or anything other than Hux, then I will take my boot and shove it so far down your mouth, you won’t be able to speak.” Hux hissed at Solo who only laughed.

“Fine. Pumpkin.” Solo snickered and dodged the swing Hux aimed at him. “OK. I yield, I’m sorry.” Solo laughed at Hux “Hux only. But you have to start calling me Ben.”

“Why?”

“Because it gets confusing with 3 Solos in the building.”

“Fine.” Hux straightened up. “C’mon then. Let’s get this show on the road.” He reluctantly held out his hand for Solo…no Ben. Ben took it and they entered the kitchen where Leia was sitting with Poe and Finn, talking as if they’d known each other years. Han looked up from his phone as Hux and Ben entered.

“Ah. We heard your tones coming up the stairs.” Han commented. “We’ve just been filled in on your antics. I’ve got to admit, I’ve had some arguments with your Mom Ben, but never have we had an argument about scones.”

Hux flushed “He started it.”

“Only because you made such a show about it.”

“Because you were wrong, you Americans do not know how to eat properly, and you refused to admit it.”

“Huh” Han scoffed. “These boys weren’t kidding when they said the tension was too much, thought by now you’d have gotten it all out of your systems.” Han looked to Ben who went red, and to Hux whose eyes narrowed dangerously.

“That’s just one argument.” Poe interjected before Hux could start another argument Honestly it must be a red-head thing. “There are so many more I could tell you.”

“Don’t you have a date?” Hux commented, moving to switch the kettle on, after confirming everyone wanted a drink.

“No one would ever compare to the lovely Mrs Solo here.” Poe smiled at Leia. “She’s just been filling me in with some of your childhood stories, I’d love to hear more.”

“Don’t flirt with my Mom” Ben whined. “That’s weird.” `

“Oh, hush Ben.” Leia said, “Oh by the way, boys.” She turned to Hux and Ben, who were trying not to stand away from each other. “We were hoping you’d join us for dinner tonight. We’ve found a lovely restaurant, not far from here. We’ve got the reservation for 8 tonight.”

“Sure Mom. We can do that right Hux?”

“Of course.” Hux placed the cups down in front of Leia and Han. He ignored Poe and Finn’s demands of why they had to get their own drinks. “Because you’re not guests, and I haven’t been telling tales.”

“Not tales if we have camera footage.” Finn muttered.

“What?”  
“Great.” Leia smiled, cutting Hux off. “Armitage.” Hux glared at Poe and Finn as they snickered. “Ben’s told us so much about you I feel as if I know you already but tell me more dear.”

“Of course, Leia, what would you like to know?”

***

“This is the stupidest idea I’ve ever had” Ben groaned trying to get his hair to lie tidy. “Are you ready for crying out loud, you spend more time in the mirror than I do.”

Hux poked his head out of the en-suite. His hair was perfectly combed into place, something Ben could never do. Hux was wearing black jeans and a dark blue sweater. He scoffed as he watched Ben tried to tame his hair.

“Have you used product Solo?”

“Product?” Ben raised his eyebrows. “That greasy stuff you wear in your hair?” Hux rolled his eyes and threw a tub at Ben. “This shit?”

“This shit as you so eloquently put it Solo.” Hux sneered “is very expensive and the only reason I am lending it to you is because I would rather take a midnight fire drill than be seen with a scruffy boyfriend, real or not.” Hux walked over to Ben and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Once again, he did not know how Solo came to be in his room, but he just let it go. This time.

“Now hold still” Hux unscrewed the cap and moved to work the product through Ben’s hair. Nimble fingers ran through Ben’s hair, slightly pulling when they reached a patch of knotted hair. “God Solo, do you ever brush this?” Ben looked up at Hux who was focusing, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, a habit Ben had noticed, when Hux was in full concentration mode.

“Ouch that hurt!”

“Stay still then!” Hux tugged at the stubborn knot. Eventually, Hux pulled back and procured a comb out of nowhere and ran it through Solo’s hair. With a nod, Hux moved aside to let Ben stare at himself in the mirror. “Well?”

Ben’s hair was finally lying flat, but it didn’t look heavy of product, unlike Hux’s own hair. Hux had managed to tame the hair, leaving it wavy as if Ben had spent all day at the beach. A few strands hung loose, for artistic flare, according to Hux who was washing his hands.

“Not bad.”

“Not bad?! It’s much more better than that mess.” Hux sighed and muttered about how beggars were never thankful. “C’mon, it’s almost 7:30 and I want to grab some aspirin.” Hux grabbed his keys and jacket and tapped his foot impatiently as Ben continued to stare at himself. “Honestly if Narcissus was reincarnated…”

***

They got to the restaurant 10 minutes later than Hux wanted, being someone who was a stickler for being on time. The reason for the delay was that once Hux had finally dragged Ben away from his reflection, only to be accosted by Poe who demanded to know what magic Hux had worked on Ben’s hair, followed by photos, because no one would believe this, and would Hux be willing to offer his services for Poe’s society ball?

“Ben. Armitage.” Leia stood up to greet them both. “We wondered if you’d gotten lost.”

“Or distracted.” Han winked at Hux who blushed but would definitely blame it on the heat of the lamps.

“Stop teasing them. You did not like it when my Father teased you.” Leia hissed at her husband.

“There is a difference. Your Father did not like me Princess.” Han flashed his signature grin at Leia who relented. “Who did your hair Ben? I’m not sure I’ve seen your real face in years.”

“Hux did it.” Ben replied as he and Hux sat down. “He practically piled the stuff on it.”

“Worked thought, right?” Hux smiled at Ben from behind the wine menu. If he was going to do this, he was going to make sure he had at least 2 glasses of wine. Maybe at the same time.

“So, Ben…” Leia started to speak after all orders had been taken. “Your Uncle Luke rang me the other day.” Hux noticed the way Ben tensed up beside him. “He’s back from his travels. He’s actually going to be in town next month.”

“No.”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Leia sent a look at her son. Hux was sure this look could bring grown men to tears. “He will be in town next month, and he’s expressed an interest in seeing how you’re doing. Now, I know you have a reading week sometime that month…”

“Again. No. I will not be seeing that man ever.” Ben sneered at Leia. “He had his chance.”

“Ben…” Han started, warning tone in his voice, but was interrupted by the waitress bringing over the starters. Hux took a very keen interest in his chicken salad, hoping not to be drawn into any Solo family feud.

The arrival of the food turned the topic into a different direction. Leia decided things were better left unsaid, and focused her attention on Hux, drawing out information. Han and Ben exchanged glances every now and then, and Ben was called upon to clarify any stories that Hux might be hiding.

“So, this Polo…it’s played on horses?” Han was having trouble getting his head around it.

“Yes. Where I’m from, polo is one of the most popular sports, second only to rounders.”

“What on Earth is rounders?” Han questioned Hux who smiled. Ben was also looking on interested.

“Like your baseball, but no one really plays it outside of secondary school. We don’t wear safety gear to play it either.” Hux explained.

“Do all sports you play include a bat?” Ben asked Hux who smiled up at him.

“Of course, Ben.” Hux took a sip of his wine. “It’s a rite of passage to be clocked on the head by the upper years with the cricket bat in private school.”

“No wonder you’re immune to all those head slaps.” Ben muttered to Hux.

Once dessert arrived the tone had gotten lighter and Hux felt a lot more relaxed. He was loath to admit it, but he was having fun, Ben turned into a different person when he was around his parents. Gone was the cockiness. Mind, with Han Solo dominating the conversation, it would be hard to match his level of cockiness.

It was after dessert had ended when things went a little wobbly. Han had been recalling stories about when Ben was younger and the antics, he got up too, when Leia turned and asked Hux about his parents, and what they did for a living.

“Oh…” Hux trailed off. “Huh. I don’t really talk to my parents Leia.” Hux looked down “We’ve never been close as a family.”

“Oh Armitage. I’m sorry…” Leia started to apologise.

“No, it’s fine.” Hux managed a smile at her. “I’m used to it; I went to private school when I was 8. Spent summers with friends.” He shrugged. “Saw them over Christmas for the parties. But other than that, we never spoke.” He avoided eye contact with Ben. “It’s a traditional upbringing.”

He felt a hand slide onto his knee and jumped, as the hand squeezed it, comfortingly. Or at least he guessed that was what Ben was going for, as it felt like his knee was in a vice. 

“Hux…did I ever tell you about the time Ben cried because he thought that the microwave ate his food?” Leia directed the conversation away, leaving Ben to groan loudly as Leia aimed to embarrass her son. "And don't even get me started on the garage doors." This time it was Hux who moved to squeeze Ben's knee, causing him to jump and shoot a look at Hux. Dinner eventually ended and Leia hugged them both, if she held Hux a little longer than planned, then no-one mentioned it.

“Ben, I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow, maybe you and Armitage would like to join us?”

“I have a soccer match at 11, I can meet you after that?” Han perked up at the words “soccer match.”

“Perhaps we can watch you play and then go for lunch?” Leia asked Ben who shrugged. “Armitage? Ben said you never miss one of his games, would you mind if we tagged along?”

Hux sent many murderous thoughts towards Ben which he hoped reached Ben’s subconscious. But he schooled his face. “Of course, I wouldn’t mind that. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Count on that kid.” Han clapped a hand on Hux’s shoulder and pulled Ben into a half hug. “We’ll see you at 11, don’t stay up too late tonight now.” He winked at Ben who scowled. Hux and Ben declined a lift back to the halls, both not wanting to hear the hints Han was dropping. He had been dropping them all night but had gotten more suggestive as the night went on and the alcohol flowed.

“So…” Hux began, as they started to walk home. “Your Dad is a jerk, but he seems to try.”

“He’s making up for years of not being there.” Ben admitted, hands in his pocket. “He was never around in my teen years. He turned up every couple of months. He not long really came back into my life. It was just before I started here."

“Huh. Still, at least he tries.” Hux admitted, lighting up a cigarette. He didn’t offer one to Ben. “More than mine did. Hux exhaled the smoke. “It’s traditional for families to send children away. Brendol, “my Father”, was a busy man. It made sense to ship me off. Oh, don’t look at me like that, loads of the boys at school were in the same position.” Hux sneered.

“And your Mom?”

“Which one?” Hux scoffed. “I think I was on my 3rd Stepmother by the time I turned 16.” He chuckled. “When I said Brendol was a busy man, he was. Busy with his mistresses. When I left to come here, I think we were on to stepmother number 5." Hux threw his cigarette away. "If my calculations are correct, we'll be onto stepmother number 6 come Easter."

"That's insane."

"That's Brendol for you." Hux shivered, missing the warmth from the restaurant. "Do not tell anyone about this Solo or I swear.."

"I won't. I promise." Ben assured Hux. "Are you cold?"

“No.”

“You’re shivering.”

“You’re a slow walker.”

“Here, I don’t need it.”

“No. Hey! This is an invasion of my space.” Hux protested as Ben draped his jacket over Hux’s shoulders. He kept his hands on Hux’s shoulders as he did so.

“Protests the one who was grabbing my knee at dinner.”

“You started it.” Hux flushed. “Crushing my knee more likely.”

“I was offering you comfort. I won’t bother next time.” Ben huffed, moving his hands away from Hux’s shoulders. Hux absolutely did not feel the absence. The two walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Hux could smell Ben on the jacket, something smelt familiar, it smelt like Ben and expensive cologne. Hux had smelt it before, combined with coffee in the morning coming from the kitchen, when Ben would pass in a rush because he had overslept. It was Ben’s signature scent. Not that Hux would admit that he knew it was Ben’s signature scent.

“Thank you.” Hux said it so softly, Ben wondered if he had imagined it. “For the jacket. And the…attempt at comfort. Even if it was clumsy.”

“Don’t mention it.” Ben turned to look at Hux was enveloped in the jacket. “Besides, better get used to it, you’re wearing my hoodie tomorrow to the game.”

“You have washed it right?”

“Only for you. Princess.” Ben grinned wolfish and ducked away from the kick Hux aimed at his shin. They reached the flat and Ben fished the keys out his pocket. Hux lit up another cigarette. This time he did offer one to Ben who accepted it. The two of them stood in silence smoking. Hux looked at Ben who was leaning against the wall, his hair slowly starting to get mussed up from where he had been running his hands through it. The shallow lighting in the courtyard reflected off his skin, and caught the flash of his necklace, a stupid padlock thing. Ben called it punk. Hux called it stupid. He realised Ben was not that bad looking, if he kept his hair neat and so that Hux could actually see his face. It was a rare moment where the two came together on an agreement. 

“Isn’t this the part where I kiss you goodnight?”

And of course, he had to ruin it with a comment. Hux frowned and tossed the cigarette away. Ben chortled loudly and copied him. They walked up the stairs and reached the flat door. Ben went to open it, but Hux stopped him. Hux pressed his finger to his lips and hushed Ben, motioning him to come closer. They were now on eye level.

“I bet you. Dameron is on the other side.” Hux lent close to Ben, whispering.

“Suckers bet.” Ben whispered back. Hux laughed and Ben caught the scent of the rich wine Hux had been drinking. Hux pulled away and sent a kick at the door. It wasn’t hard enough to damage anything, but they both heard a tumble on the other side, followed by a streak of curse words. Ben went to open the door and saw Phasma, Poe and Finn all tangled limbs. Ben stood arms crossed, whilst Hux lent against the door frame.

“What time do you call this young man?” Poe said as dignified as he could from where Finn’s foot was lodged in his rib.

“How did it go?” Phasma asked them once she managed to find her feet.

“They fell for it.” Hux commented. “Solo’s not that bad of an actor. Now, because I apparently am an expert in soccer, I need to go teach myself the entire rules before tomorrow morning.” He sent a glare in Ben’s direction who smiled. Hux who shrugged the jacket off and handed it back to Ben. As Hux made his way into his room, he was so absorbed in scrubbing the night off him, he missed Finn’s final comments.

“Was that your jacket?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little disclaimer - I've always seen Hux as British. Most of Hux's upbringing is loosely based on stories I heard from my own flatmates/course mates when I was in university myself, I apologize if any of them are currently reading this. Also this fic is now longer than my dissertation was...whoops!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent a lot of time with this, in the end I had to split the chapters! I'm glad you're all enjoying so far!

** Chapter Five **

Hux did not like soccer. He was always told don’t hate something until you’ve tried it. Well Hux tried to watch and pay attention, and within 5 minutes decided he did not care and turned to his phone. He was busy texting some of his polo mates, ignoring what was going on when Leia came up and sat beside him. She held out a cup of steaming coffee to him.

“Ben told me you liked it sweet. I put 3 sugars in but picked up some extra in case.” Hux accepted it with a nod of thanks. At least that is one thing he could never fault Solo on he did know everyone’s coffee preferences.

“Be honest with me Hux.” Leia turned to him, eyeing him up. “Do you even like soccer? Because you’ve spent more time looking up the rules rather than paying attention. My son looks like a kicked puppy out there.” Hux drew up to look at Ben, who was frowning at his teammate, hair sticking to his forehead. He turned to look at Hux and flashed him a grin. Hux pulled a face at Ben in response.

“I don’t really know the rules.” Hux admitted. He had tried to read them up, and had Ben explaining them to him this morning over breakfast but it did not stick. Hux had immediately grilled him on the rules. “I just come to see Ben.”

“Hmh. You know I’ve noticed a lot of looks in our direction today.” Leia took a sip of her drink. “Some evil glares, some shocked ones. And I’m fairly sure these looks are not coming from Han trying his best to embarrass his son.”

Both Leia and Hux looked at Han who was hollering from the side-lines. It was common knowledge Ben and Hux did not like each other. No wonder he was getting some stares from the reserve players and the partners of the soccer team. Hux shrugged, he wasn’t concerned. If Leia found out. He focused to look at the pitch, keeping one eye on Ben. He was fast, Hux mused. His hair was half tied up in a stupid knot. His uniform suited him.

“Might be because this hoody is swamping me.” Hux scowled looking down at the hoody. It was a soft grey pullover. The sleeves drooped over his arms, so he had to roll them up twice. Printed on the back was Ben’s team number and **SOLO** in bold lettering. “Many apparently would kill to be honoured to wear this.” Hux quoted what Ben had shouted at him this morning when Hux had refused to wear the hoody, protesting it stank of testosterone.

“Hmh.” Leia said, turning to look back at her husband. “Ben is like his father. He’ll pull your braids, taunt you, tease you, drive you up the wall. My brother used to have a scoreboard on who would start shouting first. I often fell for his bait.” Leia smiled. “Eventually the tension won out. Although he still keeps pulling my braids and makes it his goal to embarrass the family name.”

“I can see” Hux commented dryly as they watched Han insult someone on the opposite team. Hux smiled softly at the sight. “However, do you put up with two of them Leia?”

“Patience dear.” Leia patted his arm. “You ned patience to deal with the Solo men. And you also need to remind yourself that a criminal record sticks.”

A loud cheer caught Leia’s attention. Ben had just scored and brought the team into the lead. Han was roaring alongside the team. Hux rolled his eyes, if Ben were the reason the team won, he would be insufferable. Speaking of the insufferable…

“Dad, will you shut up.” Ben had jogged up during the half time. “I can hear you all the way down the pitch.” He turned to Hux and Leia. “I can also see you two gossiping, what are you talking about?”

“You. And we’ve also been betting on how long it takes before a member of the opposite team punches your Father.”

“Hmm.” Ben commented, looking over at Han who was now talking with some other parents.

“He’s trying.” Leia smiled at Ben. “I’ll go get us some more drinks.” She patted Ben’s cheek and walked off, stopping to whisper something in Han’s ear which seemed to calm him down from whatever heated debate he was in.

“So, you and Mom seem to be getting on well.” Ben said running hands through his hair.

“She’s great. I don’t think she’s convinced though.” Hux admitted. “She started telling me about your Father, and how I’ve been getting stares, which is no surprise there.” Hux frowned. “She strikes me as someone not easily fooled.”

“Hm.” Ben frowned. “It does take a lot to fool her. Guess it’s plan B then.”

“Plan B? What Plan…Mhp!” Hux had no time to think about what Ben was doing before he found himself pressed against the barrier, head colliding with a solid shoulder, before fingers lifted his chin up to face Ben. “What. Are. You. Doing?” Hux hissed at Ben, staring directly into his eyes. Ben grinned crookedly.

“How far are you willing to go?” Ben whispered close to Hux’s ear. It took a superhuman effort on Hux’s behalf to not shiver at the tone Solo took on. “To convince Mom and Dad?”

Hux’s eyes narrowed dangerously, a sign that any told any sane person to back off out of his space. Solo of course was insane, because he only leant closer to Hux, lips now close enough that Hux could count the freckles if he wanted too. There was a sudden change in the air. This was the closest they’d ever been without shouting. Everything faded away to just them.

“Solo…” Hux breathed softly. “What is going on in that thick head of yours?”

“Want to find out?” Ben winked, leaning closer. Hux felt his pulse quicken. No, this was not in the agreement. There was to be absolutely no contact other than hand holding. Oh, how Hux was going to ruin Solo after this, he would be lucky to get even a part time job after college. But then he was so close, if Hux was too lean a little closer then…

“Hey kiddos!” Han’s voice jolted Hux out of his thoughts. Hux scowled and pulled away from Ben, trance broken. “Sorry to cut the cosiness but looks like games about to start back. I got us some beers…”

“Great. Thanks Dad.” Ben mumbled. “Got to go. Can I get a kiss for good luck?” Ben winked at Hux. Hux went to sneer but stopped short. He knew his cheeks were already flushed, and people were already staring, talking. Hux was a firm believer in if people are talking, then give them something to talk about.

Hux smiled at Ben and lent up to tidy Ben’s hair. “You’re scruffy.” Hux whispered “And an absolute dickhead.” He met Ben’s eyes and shut his eyes before he decided to change his mind.

It was a quick peck, only meant to be on the cheek, patronizing but Ben turned at the last minute and Hux felt his lips collide with Ben’s own. Ben’s lips were soft, softer than Hux imagined. As quick as he had kissed him, Hux moved back, as if burnt. Ben was red, all the way from his ears to his neck.

“Hm. Go win dickhead.” Hux sniffed.

“Yeah. Sure.” Ben recovered quickly and shot a grin at his Mom who had her eyebrow raised.

“Don’t mess it up dickhead!” Hux called after Ben, ignoring the glances. Ben’s only notion that he had heard it was to turn around and flip Hux off. Hux stepped back, accepted the drink and sat there, face burning throughout the rest of the match. The game drew to a close and Ben’s team had won. Hux repressed the sigh he really wanted to let out. That meant a flat party, which meant noise, which meant Hux was going to have to either make an appearance or hide in his room all night.

**

“Don’t forget, we’re meeting you both tomorrow for lunch.” Leia told both the boys as she and Han dropped them back to the flat. “Please don’t get too drunk.” She shot Ben a glare that dared him to defy it. Hux held back his laugh, Ben always got drunk.

“Gotcha Mom. C’mon Hux.” Ben scrambled to get out of the car. “Enjoy the film. See you tomorrow.”

Hux sent a smile at Ben’s parents and watched as they drove off.

“So, Hux.” Ben stuck his hands in his pockets. “That was interesting.”

“Huh?” Hux looked up from his phone. “Oh. Yeah. Not planned, but it convinced them. One more day of this.” Hux put his phone away and made to take the hoody off. Solo stopped him.

“No. It uh, suits you. Plus, its comfy, and it’s cold.” Ben stuttered. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Solo. Shut up.” Hux sighed. “Well I’m going for a nap. It’s exhausting this whole soccer business. Don’t expect it to be a common thing.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Solo cleared his throat. Hux sighed. “So, party at yours tonight?”

“Shut up.”

******

The party was everything Hux expected it to be. Loud, crowded and full of rowdy soccer players. Hux was back in his place, leaning up against the wall, drinking some strange thing Phasma had handed him. Hux did not trust it. Solo…Ben, Hux kept jumping back and forth, was holding court as ever. Showing off his muscles for the crowd. Hux sneered. Such a show-off. Ben was wearing a tight black shirt, with tighter jeans. His hair was messy, as always. Hux watched as some girls giggled over Ben. Of course, Solo was playing up for the crowd. He craved the attention. He watched as one girl moved to place her arm on Solo, to feel the muscles there. They weren’t that impressive, Hux thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes as Ben turned his attention to the girl and smiled, that stupid smile.

“Stare any harder Hux and she might actually burst into flames.” Phasma whispered from beside Hux, making him jump and spill his drink down his white top.

“Fuck. Phas.” Hux moaned at her, red now staining the top. “This is definitely going to stain.”

“It’ll be fine.” Phasma scoffed. “So, tell me why you are wishing a million plagues on Sophia. I mean I have a few ideas but I’m open to hear yours.”

“I’m just observing.” Hux replied. “This party is lame. I’m out of here.”

“Ben told me what happened today.” Phasma told Hux. “He’s pretty flustered, confused.” Phasma smiled, a dangerous smile to those who knew her, it promised brutality. “It’s no longer an act for him.”

Hux scoffed.

“No, he’s in deep.” Phasma drawled, leaning closer to Hux “And I think you’re the same. I’ve seen the glances you sneak. Don’t give me that look. You’ve grown softer towards him. We haven’t had a slamming door contest in almost 24-hours. A record.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Busy thinking about Ben.” Phasma hissed. “Tell me, how will it be once this is over? Curtain call. Tomorrow is the last day? Hmm.” She moved away from Hux’s ear and patted his cheek. “Promise me something Hux.” Phasma smiled at him. “Promise me once this is over, you don’t go using Ben’s feelings for your games.”

“Feelings?” Hux sneered. “Solo wouldn’t know anything about feelings. But if it stops you getting between me and my cigarettes I’ll agree.” Hux sent more look over at Ben who was now announcing everyone should do shots. “Can I leave now? Before I get roped into that debauchery?”

“Sure. I’ll come find you afterwards.”

Hux nodded and left the kitchen. Air. He needed air. Hux grabbed his cigarettes and went to go outside. He found his way blocked by Ben Solo.

“Ditching out on the shot contest?”

“I’m going for a smoke.” Hux raised his eyebrows. “Or do I need to explain myself to you? It’s a free county Solo.”

Ben held his hands up to show he was on the non-defensive. “Calm down, only wanted to check if you were okay. I can see you’re just as miserable as ever though.” Hux sighed, he was irritated by the whole evening. He felt frustrated. The alcohol was clouding his brain, and he felt on edge. He closed his eyes and groaned as the room spun. He opened them up to see Ben was talking to him.

“…Jessika is winding me up anyway, and I can’t cope with the heat no more, so what do you say?”

“Huh? I didn’t catch a single word.”

Solo sighed. “I said, why bother going outside though, it’s cold out there. Just tape something over the smoke alarm, it’s easy and I have a bottle of tequila.” Ben held it up. “I’m getting pretty bored of the party, so I wondered if you fancied getting drunk with me.”

“Drunk. With you. Alone?”

“Naturally. Don’t worry, I won’t kiss you.” Ben smirked at Hux who flushed.

“Fine. In my room, where I can see you at all times.”

“Deal.” Ben pushed past Hux and got himself comfortable on the desk. He grabbed some shot glasses from Hux’s collection. “Huh, you’re well-travelled.” Hux shut the door behind him and moved to sit on the bed. 

“OK. Rules. We do this till the bottle empties. First one to back out is the loser. Deal?”

“And what’s the prize?” Ben grinned, Hux felt uneasy at the grin. “I’m really not going to like this aren’t I?”

“Winner calls the shots.” Ben nodded, chuckling at the pun he made. “So, the winner can select whatever they want as the prize. So, say, if you win…you can kick me out.”

“And if you win Solo? What then?”

“Wait and see. So Hux.” Ben held out the tequila shot to him. “Are you in?”

**

“I have just had the sudden feeling something bad is about to happen.” Finn commented to Poe. “I can’t explain it, but I feel like whatever it is, we’re not going to like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The Inspiration for the fight over the number one Christmas song is an actual event that happened between Liam and Noel Gallagher, whose song Acquiesce is what gave the inspiration for the title.


End file.
